The Rift
by Leeks and Tuna
Summary: The world as they knew it was about to be changed for Hatsune Miku. A strange series of murders start interrupting her studies, putting the entire school on edge. Oh, and did she mention she developed Telekinesis? Not only that, but a shy girl with pink hair started talking to her as soon as all these events started happening... (Negitoro, MikuxLuka)
1. The Discovery

A/N: **So this was the story I was talking about... it's a huge jump from what I was previously writing, but I think it'll be fun!**

 **EDIT: Whoops! I accidentally made it a mix between and Japanese and American High School Dx. It's fixed now. It's just a Japanese school xD**

 **Well, I'll dive right into it. Hope you enjoy this new story, _The Rift_!**

0o0o0o0

 _Chapter 1: The Discovery_

 **Last night, a student at Vocaloid High was found dead on the school's ground. The victim could not be identified do to facial disfiguration but police are reviewing security camera footage of the school...**

 **The victim has been identified as Akita Neru. She died at 10:04 PM. Mysteriously, no footage of her death has been recorded and no evidence of how she died has been found, but police are saying this is probably a murder, as her cause of death is trauma to the head, and there is no way she could disfigure her face so badly herself. Speaking to her family and friends also reveals that she has no reason to have wanted to kill herself, having had a very loving family, perfect grades, and was a player on the school's soccer team. Police are still investigating the murder...**

Miku growled, her hands gripping the desk so tightly her knuckles turned white. Again. For the third time that day, just remembering the newscast. Neru hadn't been a close friend, per say, but it felt like nothing would ever be the same.

The entire school was now on edge. Rin — she'd been close friends with Neru, Miku knew that much from observation — wouldn't talk to anybody besides her twin, Len. Miku hadn't been super close friends with her, either (in fact, now that she thought about it she wasn't really close friends with anybody) but Miku would talk to her every once in a while. They got along well.

The pencil on her desk started to shake. She relaxed her grip on the desk, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. The death had just hit her so hard, and she didn't know why. All the death she'd ever heard about was in movies. And now, that it was real, and actually (somewhat) effecting her... It was too much, and she didn't even know her that well.

The bell rang. Miku couldn't remember what class she had been in. She didn't think the teacher had been teaching, anyways: she might've changed it to a study hall because of what had happened yesterday. Miku figured out her next class was Science (probably her favorite class, besides music, but that was mostly a club), but became confused when people started leaving the class room. It must've been lunch. She grabbed her bags and got there quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with anybody. She didn't feel like talking.

Time passed slowly, giving Miku time to observe everything. There was too little talking, nothing to to block out her thoughts. She could barely eat her lunch with the atmosphere of the school. It just didn't feel right.

Luckily, lunch ended without anybody talking to her. She made it back to her class room without anybody bothering her, either. She sat down at her desk, at the right side of the classroom in the middle. Usually nobody paid attention to her in Science, which today, was a gift, but now, the girl next to her started to talk.

"Are you okay?" The pink-haired girl asked. Miku stared at her, shocked. Megurine Luka was the shyest girl she'd even known; well, not really known, more like seen. She'd never heard her speak a word to anybody, not even the teacher, and every time Miku would look at her, she would look away, face flushing red. But now, Luka-san had a different aura about her, one more confident yet reserved.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, thanks though, Megurine-san... Just tired." Miku laughed slightly. That response had worked with the few people that tried to talk to her that day, but Luka-san still looked at her oddly. It was like she was seeing right through her.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine to me." Miku didn't know how to respond. The sympathetic smile, her insisting... it just wasn't like Luka-san. Not the one she had sat next to for the past three months.

"No, I'm good, I'm sure," she assured her, a little more firmly this time.

"...You know, it's fine if the death is weighing on you," Luka-san continued in a hushed voice. "It's weighing on me too, even if I didn't know her, just like you..."

Miku froze, staring blankly in front of her. She didn't even turn her head to face Luka-san. How did she know...? It was like she was reading her mind...

"Luka," she started, her voice wavering. She normally wasn't so informal (okay, maybe Luka-san wasn't as formal as she spoke to people with their last names), but Luka-san was starting to freak her out. Why did she know so much? She had never even spoken to her for a whole three months... "Why do you know that?"

"Oh, just a guess..." Luka-san played it off casually, but Miku heard a nervous laugh afterwards. Miku opened her mouth to ask something else, but the final bell rang just then. She took that as an excuse to stop talking to the pinkette, and ignore her as much as possible.

She didn't even know the girl... why was she freaking her out so much? The pencil on her desk started to shake again, and she relaxed her hands. She wasn't going to cause a scene, not now. She just had to get through this school day, and then everything would be over.

That's right... everything would be over...

0o0o0o0

"Miku-san, where are you going?"

Miku didn't turn behind her. Clubs were over (she was in the Music Club), and for some reason, the pinkette had just been _waiting_ for her. Right outside the room. Miku had glanced at her, and immediately looked away and started walking. That had obviously upset Luka-san, since she started following her.

"Miku-san, please, just look at me." Miku turned a corner, ignoring Luka-san. She tried not to growl in frustration; since when had the pinkette became so... bold?

"Miku, please-"

That did it. Luka-san was creeping her the freak out, couldn't take a hint to stop, and was following her around. She whipped around, holding her hand out to push Luka-san back, but instead, a desk slid in front of Luka-san and pushed her back into the wall.

"W-What..." Miku was the one to talk this time, staring at what she just did. Luka-san looked shocked for a second, before it turned into words.

"You found it out, didn't you?" Luka-san said. Miku only turned more confused and angry.

"What do you _mean_?" She shouted in frustration. "*You're* the one following me around! Are you trying to..."

Miku trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it. But so far, everything lined up...

"You think I'm the murderer," Luka-san said, as if just by looking at Miku she could figure out everything she was thinking. Miku opened her mouth to speak, but Luka-san cut her off. "You were about to say no, but I know it's a lie. You think you're the next victim, that I'm following you to find the right place to kill you. I promise you, I'm not going to."

"Then what _are_ you doing?!" Miku shouted in frustration. _Why_ did she know everything she was going to say?! It was creepy, and most definitely annoying.

"I just want to figure it out." Miku gave her a quizzical look. "When did you get your telekinesis?" Luka-san asked. Miku blanked.

"Um... right now." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized it wasn't true. Her pencil shaking on her desk... that _had_ to have been telekinesis, and she just hadn't noticed it. She tried to think back to when those little things started happening, as absurd as it sounded. This couldn't be possible, this couldn't be possible... yet it was. "...Yesterday evening."

"Just as I thought. That's when my Telepathy started."

How was Miku supposed to respond to _that_? So Luka-san really had been reading her mind the entire time... Maybe that's why she got suddenly got bolder. She knew exactly how to respond to whatever she was thinking. Probably was easy for a book worm like her.

"Well, um, can you not read my mind?" Miku asked. "It's kinda..."

"O-Of course," Luka-san stuttered. She probably hadn't thought of the repercussions of telling someone about her power. Or whatever it was... Miku was still confused about the whole ordeal. "There's got to be a way..." Luka-san's face screwed up in concentration. Then she relaxed. "There. I can't hear your thoughts anymore."

"What am I thinking about?" Miku had to be sure Luka-san was telling the truth. If she wasn't...

"Uh, I don't know... Leeks?"

"So you _didn't_ turn it off!"

"I-I did, I swear!" Luka-san's face turned red. "I-I just thought, since you're eating leeks all the time... well, maybe I shouldn't have guessed something you like..."

"It's fine." Miku let her off on this one. She could tell Luka-san really _had_ turned it off: she was a lot less bold without it on. "I believe you."

"Really?" Luka-san's eyes shone. Miku nodded.

"Now, um... I guess I need to move this desk back." Miku felt uncomfortable doing it, but she held out her hand, like she had down before. It was her best bet. She focused on moving the desk back, and though it was really sloppy, it was back against the wall.

"You can already use your ability so well..." Luka-san stared in admiration. "I can barely control mine."

"Why do I even *have* this... _ability_?" Miku asked. And while she was at it... "Why did you know I had one?"

"Well, I don't really know why, yet..." Luka-san stared at the ground. "But I knew you had one. Along with Telepathy I can sense abilities. Maybe it's some sort of shift in the brain..."

"But _why_?" Miku asked again. Luka-san looked even more flustered, but Miku couldn't even focus on that. She just wanted to know _why_.

"U-Uh, well..." Luka-san played with her hair, running her hands through it nervously. "I remember when I got my ability. At exactly 10:04 PM."

"That was the time of the murder," Miku said, shocked. "So you think it's connected?"

"W-Well, that's a big maybe. There's many possible reasons... but the murder is the biggest one."

"I hope we're not in danger, then..." Miku shivered at the thought. Death so early... she hated the thought. "Maybe we should stick together from now on. Since we, you know, know each other's... 'secret', I guess."

Luka-san's face turned red again. "Y-Yeah, that'd be, um, that'd be fine. Safer, I-I mean."

There was a pause. Miku looked back and forth between the hallway and Luka-san: the poor girl was back to be as awkward as she ever was. Obviously, being able to read minds gave her a huge confidence boost, and yet, this "telekinesis" thing didn't give Miku one of her own. What good was it besides moving stuff? That gave her no benefits, and she was far from ready to begin speculating where it came from. It shouldn't even be possible in the first place.

She sighed, pushing her rampaging thoughts aside. Maybe one day, she'd find out, but for now, she had to keep her sanity and do things one step at a time.

"Where's your house, Luka-san?" Miku asked, looking at the pinkette, hoping she'd be a little more comfortable with her. Luka-san still got nervous at being called by her name, however, as her hands went straight for her hair once again.

"I-It's... um... It's not far from here, I-I'll be fine on, um, on my own," Luka-san said, but her voice didn't reassure Miku.

"It's fine, I'll come with you." Luka-san's eyes widened in shock. Miku wished they was a surefire way to make sure she wasn't nervous or apprehensive. "You said it yourself: we'd be safer if we stick together."

"Um..." Luka-san stared at the ground. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, I-I did say that. I-It's probably safer. Sorry."

Luka-san started walking forward, eyes focused blankly in front of her. Miku wanted to say something, but didn't know how to phrase it. She apparently just moved a desk with her _mind_ , and accused an innocent person of being a murderer...

"I'm sorry," Miku apologized. Luka-san stopped in her tracks, looking back at Miku with surprise in her eyes. Then it turned to guilt.

"I-I'm the one who should be sorry..." Luka-san took in a shaky breath. "I-I made you uncomfortable, b-basically stalked you... I-I swear I'm not like t-that with e-everybody!"

Miku softened as she heard the guilt and shame in the pinkette's voice. "Well, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're probably just as confused as I am."

"...Y-Yeah." Luka-san nodded.

"Let's just forget about it, okay? Make a new start?" Miku gave Luka-san a reassuring smile. It took a few seconds, but Luka-san smiled back. Eventually, Miku walked up to her, bowing. "I'm Hatsune Miku. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Luka-san looked surprised for a second, before she bowed too. "I-I'm Megurine Luka. P-Pleasure to meet you, too."

"There. Let's put this day in the past, alright?" Luka-san nodded. "Alright. Let's get you home."

The walk was more peaceful now that the tension was released. They admired the spring scenery together, even with the murder looming over them. It was hard to avoid, but alone, it was much easier to ignore it. It might sound selfish to do so, but honestly, it made Miku feel so much better to be somewhere with a pleasant atmosphere.

Eventually, Luka-san stopped at a house. They said farewell, giving each other an awkward yet genuine smile as Luka-san walked up the steps.

It felt much lonelier as Miku walked home without her new, pink-haired companion. She'd successfully ignored all that'd happened today with her, but now that she was alone, it was all she could think about.

She had telekinesis, and Luka-san could apparently read minds... what other people could have these strange powers? Surely if others did, Luka-san would've let her know... then again, they'd only started talking to each other today.

Whatever the case, Miku knew school was going to get even crazier as the days went on.


	2. Mind Problem

A/N: **I'm really sorry this took so long to get out! I lost motivation for a bit but I'm happy to say it's all back now :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

 **0o0o0o0**

Miku realized that morning that it probably would've been a good idea to exchange numbers with Luka-san.

If they were going to stick together to be safe, it would be reasonable to walk to school together. It was more like common sense, really. So she ended up leaving early, running around, trying to find Luka-san's house before she left for school. If only all the houses didn't look the same... Miku was pretty sure that she had turned right the day before, after walking a few houses down... right?

She eventually stopped in front of what she thought was Luka-san's house. She leaned against the fence, trying to catch her breath before she went and knocked on the door. Maybe running hadn't been such a good idea... their houses weren't _that_ far from each other, if she remembered correctly. She probably could've made it in time, even if she walked. Hopefully this _was_ Luka-san's house and she was still here...

Miku walked up to the door to knock on it, but before she could, the knob turned and there stood Luka-san, in the school's sailor uniform, her bag around her shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment before Luka-san's face turned red, and she closed the door.

Well, that didn't go as expected.

"U-Um..." The door creaked open, Luka-san peeking through the crack. "W-Why are... you here?"

"To walk with you!" Miku said cheerfully, hoping it would calm Luka-san down. Unfortunately, it seemed to have the opposite effect, as her lips started trembling. "B-Because we said we should stick together, right?" Miku hastily added. "So I ran your house. N-Not that I memorized it or anything: I kinda just hoped this one was yours... I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable... I just wanna make you're safe."

Luka-san stood frozen for a second. Slowly, the door opened, until there was enough room for her to step out of it. "That makes sense..." Luka-san exhaled shakily. "Sorry I freaked out like that... I-I must've worried you..."

"Oh, no, it's fine! I must've scared you. I mean, if I saw someone standing outside my door, I'd freak out too." Miku stepped backwards so Luka-san could walk out. "Don't worry about it."

"Still... sorry..." Luka-san stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her. "I-I'm not scared of you, I promise! I just... I don't know... I-I... I, u-um..."

"No need to apologize. It's done and over with. I not gonna hold it against you, okay?"

"U-Um... yeah..." Luka-san started running her fingers through her hair. "Sorry if I seem like I don't believe you, I just, u-um, seem like that a lot..."

"Don't worry about it," Miku repeated, smiling softly. She hoped it would help Luka-san calm down: she seemed awfully anxious. Miku just wanted to help her. "Hey, let's get going to school. Don't wanna be late, right?"

Luka-san's hands came out of her hair. Miku took that as a good sign. "Y-Yeah. Let's get going."

Miku stepped off the porch first, letting Luka-san follow her instead of lead. It would probably be easier on her. She must've scared the pinkette really bad... She would have to remind herself to be careful as to not do that again. And maybe not go right up the door next time. That was kind of a bad decision, no matter whose house it would've turned out to be.

"Seriously, though... I'm sorry," Luka-san apologized again. Her voice was a little steadier, another good sign to Miku. "I'm not normally like that... I don't know what happened there..."

"Hey." Miku turned around. "There's no need to feel guilty, alright? I won't judge you for anything. So please, don't worry about it."

Luka-san didn't respond. Miku was worried she had scared her again until the pinkette finally nodded. "...I'll try not to. It's just a little hard..."

"That's fine, I totally get it. You don't have to perfect all the time." Miku smiled and turned back around. "Let's hurry up and get to school, alright?"

"Yeah." Luka-san said, more enthusiastically than last time, leading Miku to believe that her strategy had worked. She practically skipped to school, but she made herself walk, so she would be at Luka-san's pace.

They walked to school almost silently. It made Miku a little uncomfortable, as she was only used to waking by herself, but she didn't want to force Luka-san to talk to her. It would probably make the pinkette way more uncomfortable than Miku was. So she remained silent, letting Luka-san talk only if she wanted to.

"U-Um, Miku-san?" Luka-san said, right before they entered the school gates. "Am I... annoying?"

"Wha- No, of course not," Miku said, shocked. "Why would you think that?"

"W-Well... A lot of people say I am, and I don't want to be annoying you and forcing you to be my... f-friend... if you don't want to..."

"Do you think I'd come to your house if I didn't want to?" Luka-san's face turned red, and Miku realized that that probably wasn't the best phrasing to use. "I-I mean, to walk to school together, of course. My point is, I do want to be your friend. I don't have many myself, and from what we found out yesterday, it would be safer."

"A-Alright... I just wanted to make sure..." The pinkette shifted awkwardly, her hands clamped in front of her. "So... you know... I won't be bothering you..."

"No, it's fine!" Miku smiled. "Let's get to class, alright?"

Luka-san nodded. Together, they walked side by side to class. It felt like they were in a tiny bubble, blocking out the overlaying gloomily atmosphere the school still had.

Even if it felt like ignoring the rest of the school, just so they could be the slightest bit happy, Miku didn't feel guilty. It felt like she was helping someone else be happy, and if it took blocking out and ignoring the death that had just occurred, than so be it.

 **0o0o0o0**

The lunch bell rang. People scrambled to get out of the classroom, and rightfully so: the teacher's monotone voice didn't help to drown out the heavy atmosphere that had settled in the classroom throughout the day. Anybody would be anxious to get out of there.

Miku was too. She hated how dreary it was and how depressed everyone seemed. Of all the things she could deal with, this wasn't one of them.

But Miku only watched as everyone filed out of the classroom. Luka-san hadn't been looking well since school started, and her face had become pale, with only a slight pink flush on her cheeks. For the past half hour, she had seemed to be fighting sleep. So Miku waited until everybody had exited the classroom to lean over the Luka-san and tap on her shoulder.

Luka-san barely even moved. Miku frowned. The pinkette must be really out of it... She tried tapping her again, but there was still no reaction. Miku didn't want to push her, in fear she might scare her, but it looked like she had to.

She pushed her lightly on the shoulder, and finally got a reaction. Luka-san looked up, the color from her face even more drained than before. When she saw how close they were, though, the color rushed back to her cheeks.

"W-Were you trying to get my attention?" Luka-san asked, her hands moving to her hair. "Sorry, I've been... kind of..."

Miku quickly leaned back into her seat. Their faces had been really close, probably too close for Luka-san's comfort... and maybe her own, too... She should've thought of that. "Are you feeling okay?" She said, changing the subject.

"It's quieter now, so... um, I should be okay..."

"Quieter?" Miku tilted her head slightly. "It's been nearly silent all day..."

"Oh, yeah. Y-You can't hear them, obviously." The pinkette ran a hand though her hair. "I can't... well, I don't know how to, at least, stop hearing the other's thoughts. I-I stopped yours, o-obviously, but, um... Everybody else's... I can't turn them off, no matter how much I try... and it's not like I can turn my... ability off... I already tried..."

"Your head must hurt a lot then, huh..."

"Yeah..." Luka-san sighed. "It's not like you can do anything about it though, so... sorry I complained..."

"We can go to the school nurse," Miku suggested, but the pinkette's face immediately said no.

"I don't want to trouble them! A-And I can't say why my head hurts like this, and they'll find nothing wrong with me besides that, a-and they probably won't permit me to take medicine... "

"I can talk for you, if you'd like!"

"But then I'd be troubling you... U-Unless..." Luka-san tried to look directly at Miku, but she didn't seem to be able to. "Unless you really... want to..." She sighed. "I-I can't focus well... my head hurts so bad... A-And once they come back..."

"Well, then, let's go!" Miku stood up. Luka-san only stared in confusion. "I don't want you to suffer for the rest of the day. I'll talk for you, I promise."

"Really?" Luka-san's eyes shone. Miku smiled. "I... Thank you..."

"It's no problem, really! I don't mind at all." Miku stepped backwards to allow the pinkette space to get out. The look on her classmate's face could only be described as pure gratitude. And Miku couldn't be happier seeing it. She actually felt like she was helping someone, and not like some backdrop at the school. She actually had someone to talk to and be friends with.

It didn't even take more than a day to feel comfortable around Luka-san. Maybe they were meant to be friends.

"Um... where's the infirmary?" The pinkette asked it so quietly that Miku almost didn't hear it.

"It's downstairs on the first floor," Miku said. Then she thought about it. "At least, I think it is... We have enough time, I'm sure!" Miku added as she saw Luka-san's worried face.

"I just... don't want you to go hungry because of me," Luka-san confessed, looking at the clock.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not _that_ hungry. Plus, I'm sure it won't take that long. We still have twenty minutes left." Miku walked towards the door and turned around, motioning for Luka-san to follow her. "Let's hurry so we can get back and eat, okay?"

The pinkette stood up and rushed over, slowing down and walking once she came close to Miku. Miku then turned around and started walking out of the classroom.

"I'm pretty sure I remember seeing it around here somewhere," Miku said once they got downstairs. She looked back at Luka-san and saw her wince, taking a step back up the stairs. Miku started towards her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"It's just... I can hear them again..." She groaned. "It hurts so much... I wish I could turn them off, but... maybe I can only turn off one at a time..."

Miku reached her hand forward, and, seeing as Luka-san didn't recede, took a hold of her arm. The pinkette looked at her, not with fear or alarm, just surprise. Their eyes met after a few seconds, but neither of them of were staring. It was, surprisingly, calming.

"I'm sure we'll find a way eventually," she assured her. "I don't know how, but I think we'll be able to figure something out."

Luka-san didn't say anything for a while. She only continued to stare, eventually her eyes dropping to where Miku's hand was. She looked like she almost wanted to put her own hand over Miku's, her other arm moving slightly... but her eyes immediately flitted back up to Miku's face, and her cheeks flushed even more. She gently pulled her arm away, touching the spot where the tealette's hand had been, as if protecting it.

Miku remembered the touch for a few more seconds than necessary.

"I-I think so, too," Luka-san said, nodding and bringing Miku back into reality. A faint smile spread across her lips, reaching her eyes just enough to make her eyes seem brighter. It was the first time Miku had seen Luka-san so positive and worry-free, and about something they don't fully understand yet.

Truly, it made Miku happy to see.

"Well then, let's go and make you feel better," Miku said, turning around and going around the corner. Luckily for them, the infirmary was right there. She turned her head to look at Luka-san, who, albeit nervously, nodded to show she was ready for them to go in.

Miku knocked on the door. In only a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a brown haired woman who was obviously the nurse by her uniform. Her name tag read "Meiko", and from the expression on her face, she obviously hadn't been expected anybody.

"What are you two here for?" The nurse asked, surprise evident in her voice. Miku once again looked at Luka-san.

"My friend has a headache," Miku started, nodding in the pinkette's direction. "It's been bothering her for a while and she would like something to help it."

"Oh, well come right in!" Miku let Luka-san in first, and she saw her flash her a grateful smile before she walked in. Miku decided to wait outside: after all, it shouldn't be too long before Luka-san got the medication. And from what Miku remembered, it didn't take much talking.

And... for some reason, Miku kept remembering how Luka-san's skin felt against her hand. How soft the pinkette's skin was. How Luka-san almost put her hand over hers, and how she blushed as she realize she had been staring at Miku.

It had made it hard for Miku to breathe around Luka-san, if only for the past minute. Miku had always been more of a touchy-feely type of person, but now, it was working against her. And why? All she did was touch her...

How would Luka-san feel if she found out what Miku was thinking? Miku believed that Luka-san had really blocked her thoughts. She was much different without being able to hear thoughts, and she seemed like a very honest person. But Miku had never been the best at hiding her emotions.

What emotion was she trying to hide, anyways? She shouldn't have anything to hide. It was just once she felt this: it's not like it was going to happen again.

The door opened and Luka-san stepped out. She flashed a smile at the nurse before the door closed, and her and Miku were alone again.

For some reason, Miku's breathing wasn't completely back to normal.

"Thanks for talking for me there," Luka-san said, smiling. "I'm sorry I made you do that, but... I'm really happy you did it anyways..."

"You're welcome." Miku could hear her heart beating a little louder. "We should hurry back and eat."

"Oh, yeah." Luka-san hurriedly turned and started up the stairs. "I don't want you to starve... I hope we have enough time."

"We should," Miku reassured her as they arrived back on their floor. It only took a few more steps to get back to their classroom. "And no need to apologize. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"...I-I'll make sure I take something before I come to school next time. Just in case we really do run out of time." The pinkette sat down at her desk, and Miku followed at her's. "...Really though, thanks a lot."

"No problem." Miku smiled, but on the inside, she could feel her heart start to race just a little bit faster. Even as they ate their lunches, the near silence only made it worse. Her heartbeat was nearly the only thing she could hear.

She was happy when the bell rung and students came back into class. She wasn't happy when her heartbeat only quieted a little bit.

She was afraid it was going to do that for the rest of the day.


	3. Thoughts and Confusion

A/N: **It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry for not updating this sooner. I tend to wait until inspiration strikes to write, and it took a while this time, haha.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **0o0o0o0**

"Hey, um, are you feeling better today?"

Miku found herself clutching the strap of her bag as she met Luka-san at her house once again. Yesterday, Luka-san had been the nervous one, but now, Miku felt a strange tightness around her chest while Luka-san seemed to be doing much better at keeping her cool. In just a day, the pinkette seemed to be getting more comfortable around Miku, which Miku loved to see. Yet... Miku couldn't make herself feel completely at ease around Luka-san. She wasn't scared of her, and didn't remotely suspect her as any type of murderer... so... why did she feel so... anxious?

"Yeah, I took some medication last night and this morning," Luka-san said, smiling softly. "I feel much better."

"That's good!" Miku chirped, feeling her chest tighten more. She ignored it — or at least tried to — and let Luka-san pass her as she walked out of her house. For some reason, Miku found herself holding her breath, noticing too many details about Luka-san: the way her hair framed her face, the way she held herself when she walked, and especially how their hands almost touched, barely brushing up against each other... It was enough that Miku had to wait a second before she caught up to the pinkette on their walk to school.

Miku didn't know _what_ was wrong with her, but whatever it was, she hoped it would pass. She wanted to be friends with Luka-san, and she couldn't do that if she got like... well... like whatever she just got like! All the heart racing yesterday had to be a one time thing. Miku had to make sure it didn't happen again. Ever.

"...It's nice out here, isn't it?" Miku said after a few seconds, walking next to Luka-san. It was a bad attempt at talking, she knew, but it was better than nothing. Unlike yesterday, she didn't want to walk in silence. It was... uncomfortable now.

"Yeah." Luka-san looked at their surroundings, then right at Miku. "I like walking with you. I don't hear as many thoughts, and..." Luka-san looked away. "It's... nice, having you with me."

Oh no. When the pinkette said things like that... Miku looked away too, feeling heat rise to her face. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to talk. Heck, maybe silence _was_ better.

"Sorry if I... um... embarrassed you," Luka-san continued, her face turning a light shade of pink, almost matching her hair. "I just... um... wanted you to know, that I, uh, really like your company. Even when I don't seem like it..."

"No, no, it's fine! I just, um... well..." Miku didn't know how to put it. Her emotions were being... weird, still. "I've just never been... appreciated, like that. Or complimented like that. So I'm just surprised, I think."

"Really? I thought you would be popular and get a lot of compliments." Luka-san looked at Miku shyly. "You have a... um... an attractive personality."

"Oh, um, I just don't really talk to anybody besides you," Miku admitted, possibly embarrassing herself even more. The fact that Luka-san had called her attractive — in a way — wasn't helping either. "I mean, maybe I could be more popular, but I don't really feel like it, if I'm being honest..."

"That's fine. I... um... I like that you can always talk to me... It helps me a lot..."

Miku felt a wave of warmth wash over her as Luka-san looked away from her once again, her hair covering her face. Though she couldn't meet Luka-san's eyes, Miku couldn't make herself look away from her. The pinkette really enjoyed her company.

That made her oddly happy hearing Luka-san say it... She already knew that she helped her and that she loved to do it... so why was her reaction so different this time?

It just confused her so much...

"Oh, we're here already..." Luka-san said, and Miku detected a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Um, thanks for walking with me again..."

"What are you thanking me for? That's just what friends do." Miku smiled, and felt it grow even wider as Luka-san smiled softly right back.

"I was just a little scared that you only went along with me because it'd be safer... uh, sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it." They walked inside the school, and that's when Miku remembered something. "Oh, yeah, uh, can I have your phone number? Because I kinda forgot to ask for it and I meant to yesterday..."

Luka-san's face turned red as she froze in her tracks. Miku became as flustered as her when she remembered that saying stuff like that was... really suggestive...

"I just need it for stuff like, when we meet up to walk to school because I was really lucky that I remembered where your house was and..." Miku trailed off from her rambling. "I'm sorry if that sounded really... I don't know..."

"It's okay, I probably overreacted..." Luka-san's hands went to her hair as she looked away from Miku.

"Oh no, I really, _really_ phrased that wrong..." Miku felt her face heat up once again, but tried to ignore it as she reached for her phone in her bag. "I-I, uh, I'm sorry that it seemed like... you know..."

'You're probably not into that anyways...'* Miku thought as she finally grabbed her phone. She smiled as she turned back to Luka-san, but for some reason, it was becoming harder to hold.

Into _what_ , anyways...?

"I can enter my number in your phone, if that's easier," Miku offered, seeing that Luka-san had her own phone out. Luka-san nodded and they traded phones.

Miku felt... odd, holding Luka-san's phone, but she tried to ignore it as she navigated to the contacts screen. She refrained from frowning when she saw that she would the be only contact besides Luka-san's parents, it seemed like. Poor girl... Though Miku couldn't say much because it was the same for her...

It just felt worse when it was someone else and not herself. And Miku had talked to people occasionally in class — not often, but she did — while Luka-san had never talked to anyone until she talked to Miku only a few days ago. Luka-san must've felt so lonely...

Miku quickly entered in her phone number as she realized Luka-san was already done entering hers. They traded phones once again, Miku trying to ignore the feeling of their hands brushing. Why did that always make her so nervous? There was no reason to be nervous around the pinkette, yet she was when they would do so little as touch each other...

And that feeling of tightness... It hadn't gone away. Why hadn't it gone away? It needed to. She couldn't be disabled by such simple things as touching... It just... It didn't make sense!

The bell rang, forcing Miku out her thoughts. She looked over at Luka-san, who was obviously still standing there, and they locked eyes. It only took a second before Miku realized what she did and turned away again.

"Uh... let's get going to class," Miku said, not waiting for an answer to walk forward. She know she might've seemed a bit rude, but she figured Luka-san would just nod and follow her. They went to the same class, after all.

And mostly, she didn't want the pinkette to see another blush forming on her face.

 **0o0o0o0**

Lunch could not come any sooner. Just like yesterday, Miku had grown tired of the teacher's deadpan voice, and the ominous atmosphere the classroom developed. But also like yesterday, Miku waited until everybody exited the classroom with Luka-san.

Luka-san wasn't looking sick — in fact, she looked much better than yesterday — but Miku doubted Luka-san wanted to go where the students were. Even with medicine, more thoughts meant more cacophony in her head, and Miku didn't want that.

"Hey, why don't we eat in here?" Miku said, turning to Luka-san. The pinkette nodded, already reaching for her lunch.

"Yeah, it's much quieter in here." Luka-san smiled. "I can only hear a couple voices... It's nice."

Miku smiled too. She'd been aching to talk to Luka-san again since class started, and she was so glad to finally be able to. And seeing as Luka-san was feeling better, it only served to make her good mood even better.

Though is bugged her that the tightness in her chest hadn't gone away... She supposed to would just have to ignore it.

Miku jumped in her seat, startled by a noise. She looked up from grabbing her own lunch to see one falling to the ground, away from her. She didn't know what she was thinking when she reached out to grab it, since it was nowhere within range. There was no way she could've saved it.

Except... she had forgotten about her new power. The box floated in the air, all the contents still in check. Luka-san just stared at her, seemingly shocked, until she grabbed her lunch, letting Miku let go of it with her telekinesis.

"Thanks..." Luka-san smiled, but only for a second. She quickly looked behind her, towards the door. Miku looked too, but nothing was there.

"You okay?" Miku asked, a frown forming on her face. Luka-san glanced away from Miku, focusing on her lunchbox.

"I-I'm fine... The voices just went away, that's all." The pinkette shook her head. Miku didn't fully believe her, but she didn't push it. She opened her own lunch, only realizing how hungry she was right then.

Luka-san was probably just on edge... Miku couldn't imagine having to hear everyone's thoughts, and added with how dark the atmosphere felt, Miku didn't blame her.

They ate in silence until the class came back, and the ominous atmosphere settled once again.


End file.
